Limits As Human
by BlackRain007
Summary: AU where Eren was captured at a young age as a lab rat for the Military Police. Being the sole survivor of "Project Titan Shifter", Eren accepted the fact that he'll eventually be sacrificed for the greater good of humanity. Yet, there's this one person who's adamant not to make him think that way. Warnings Inside Eventual Ereri


**EDIT(Oct. 19/2013): **Yeah I know this is chap.1 again for those who read it already but I'm dumb and didn't thoroughly edit this, so I fixed some things. It's not really much so don't feel as though you have to read it again (I would appreciate it if you do though! ) Sorry for the trouble guise ): Btw second chapter coming out in 3 to 4 days so stay tuned! c:

So SNK… I've FINALLY decided to contribute to this fandom through my horrible, perverted mind by writing fanfics since I can't draw and possess zero humor…

**Better Summary: **AU (or UA *wink wink* cookies for those who saw that post on tumblr) where Eren is a lab rat for the Military Police and the sole survivor of the "Project Titan Shifter". The Scouting Legion eventually gets possession of Eren and Levi is the main one to help Eren grasp his humanity again. The road to recovery is a rough one, especially when you're told to think and act rationally for as long as you can remember.

Please note this is my first fanfic ever, so I'll suck really badly.

Are you sure you wanna continue?...

"I heart cookies"- speaking

'I heart cookies'- thought

_I heart cookies_ - dreaming about cookies

Enjoy!~

**Warning!:** This is obviously an Ereri fanfic so turn back now or forever hold your peace (cliché I know but w/e) ExtremeOOC!Eren (obviously) and OOC on some ppl (for a good reason though!), possible OCs not sure yet. This is rated M for a reason guise, which means graphic violence and possible smut. Don't worry I'll give out warnings ahead of time if future chapters ever have any of these. And! I'll give you a heads up on OOC-ness on the characters that'll appear in future chapters!

**Disclaimer!: **Would I really be writing fanfics if I owned SNK? T.T

* * *

"_You can come out now." There was a slight groan before a small, disheveled figure crawled out of the bushes._

"_Tch. This isn't fun anymore, you ALWAYS find me first." The small boy tried to glare at the other, when in reality only resembled a pout. _

"_Ahaha… That's because you make so much noise all the time." The other boy replied sheepishly. "Come on, we've got to find Mikasa!" With that, the two boys began to search for the last player of this game (although one only started walking after a hefty sigh). However, no matter how hard the two boys searched, they could not find the last member of their trio. _

"_Man, Mikasa's really gotten good at this game…" The boy with turquoise eyes grumbled before collapsing on the grass._

"_Well, I'm glad that she's finally starting to loosen up around us…" The blonde companion smiled before lying next to the brunette. "I still remember how hostile she was around everyone except you on her first day, it took you at least half an hour to persuade her to play hide and seek with us. Even then she didn't even bother hiding when she was the hider."_

_The brunette only smiled and hummed in reply whilst watching the clouds pass by for a while. _

"_We should start calling for her, it's getting late." The turquoise eyed boy stood up and started calling for Mikasa before the other boy started doing the same. A girl with long raven hair soon appeared in their sights._

"_Eren… Armin… I fou-" She quietly whispered before a small whine interrupted her. Curious eyes found a small brown puppy in Mikasa's arms, who is also staring back at them._

"_Is… that a puppy?..." The blonde known as Armin blinked curiously before a small smile appeared on his face._

"_Where'd you find that?..." The brunette known as Eren asked wearily. _

"_At the abandoned house down the street when I where I was hiding. He kept me company the entire time." Mikasa faintly smiled before slowly petting the puppy in her arms. Armin and Eren's eyes widened in in surprise and fear._

"_Y-you went inside THAT house?!" Armin squeaked out in surprise whilst taking a few steps back in fear. He quickly walked back to the duo and whispered in a hushed tone. "They say that whoever goes in there will meet the g-g-ghost that haunted that house for decades and chase out anyone that dares enters!"_

"_It's only a rumor Armin." Eren sighed loudly before a small smirk appeared on his face. "You're scared aren't you?"_

"_A-am NOT!" _

"_Really? Why don't you prove it by going inside?" Eren's smirk grew wider. "By yourself of course."_

"_Y-you're scared too! You were also scared when Mikasa said she went there!"_

"_I-I was NOT!" Eren spluttered in shock and embarrassment._

"_Was too!"_

"_Was__ not!"_

"_Was__ too!"_

"_Was__-_

"_You guys don't need to worry. There wasn't any ghost in that house." A slow smile crept on Mikasa's face. "If you two are too scared to go inside I can go with any of you whenever you feel like."_

_Eren's face instantly began to blush from humility and anger. _"_A-as IF! Damnit! I'll prove to you guys right now I'm NOT scared!" The brunette declared as he ran towards the abandoned house. _

"_E-eren! Wait!" Armin shouted as he began chasing after the other boy._

_Mikasa soon joined Armin, but not before whispering something incoherent. _

"_Thank you… for being here with me…"_

* * *

A boy who appeared in his mid-teens abruptly rose up panting and shocked, but quickly fell back to his lying position, hissing in pain.

'Not good, at this rate I'll reopen my wounds again… More importantly, was that a dream?...' The boy slowly rose from his lying position, careful not to reopen the wounds scattered around his body. 'Somehow… All of what happened felt so real… Wait… What really happened in that dream? I can't remem-

"Oi, Commander Dawk requests your presence." An extremely annoyed looking man grunted as he unlocked the dungeon cell and walked towards the boy, unlocking the chains around his arms, limbs, and neck connected to the walls, murmuring curses along the way.

The boy stiffened at the command and immediately began to think. 'This isn't good… I don't remember doing anything wrong during the past few days... I thought I behaved well at the lab, especially considering yester-'

"Shitty brat quit your daydreaming and let's go." The man tugged at the chain connected to the boy's neck, motioning him to follow. The boy immediately stopped his daydream and got up to follow the man.

"Look, it's that monster again. Wonder what it did to piss off the captain again."

"Lab rats like it need to be punished often to know their place."

"Urgh, just knowing this freak lives in the same headquarters as us gives me the creeps."

"Hmph. If you ask me this hideous thing should just be killed, besides, you never know when it's going to rampage and kill us all."

"Shush! What if it hears you?"

"All the better. That _thing_ needs to be reminded of how much it's actually worth."

The boy ignored all those comments directed to him as he continued walking to his destination. Instead, he stared at his shackled arm and feet the entire time.

He was used to this, being called a monster, freak, lab rat and all those type of insults. Honestly, these names were thrown around him so much he's come to accept it as his daily life.

Besides, it's not as if he could deny those insults, they are true in a way.

A knock on the door made him snap back to reality. "Commander, I have brought Subject #007 as requested."

"Come in."

The door creaked open and the two figures stepped inside. The figure behind the desk looked up and dropped his pen. He quickly motioned for the escort leave him and the boy alone, to which he immediately bowed, left, and closed the door.

Heavy silence instantly filled the room as neither of them spoke. Although the boy appeared to have a poker face, he was inwardly extremely scared and nervous as to what is going to happen.

He _knew _what is going to happen; he wants to get it over with as soon as possible, yet he didn't want it to happen either.

"Do you know why you were sent here?" The man suddenly spoke, startling the boy before quickly regaining composure.

"For punishment Master." The boy spoke softly, his voice hoarse from lack of water and the events from the prior day…

The man smirked cruelly. "Normally I would say correct, However…" The smirk on the man's face slowly fell and replaced by a scowl. "That is not the case today."

The boy raised his eyebrows ever so slightly before his poker face returned. Secretly, he was just extremely relived he wasn't going to be punished.

The commander motioned for the boy to come closer, to which the boy reluctantly stopped in front of the man's desk. He learned _**not**_ to disobey this man.

"There's going to be trial in five days on which division is going to be in charge of you. The opposing division being the _**Scouting Legion**_." His eyes narrowed dangerously before hissing out the last two words. "I expect you to be in your best behavior at the trial alright?"

The boy quickly nodded in agreement.

"Of course, that means the science department is going to have to run a few tests to make sure your body is in good condition if the situation arises of you ever having to fight titans. I do have to give a most recent report regarding your physical fitness at the trial after all."

The boy shuddered at the statement as he nodded numbly.

The man smirked at the reaction. "Don't worry, I've told them not to be so harsh on you… I _promise _today's experiments isn't going to be as harsh as yesterday's."

The boy's eyes widened as he gripped his pants tightly, his knuckles becoming white.

'Liar…' Is what he wanted to say, but refrained himself due to obvious reasons.

"Thank you Master."

There was a sudden knock at the door before it was opened. "Excuse us sir. We have come to retrieve Subject #007."

The boy shut his eyes tightly before letting them open again.

"Off you go then." The man replied in a mocking tone.

The boy cautiously dragged himself towards the two scientists at the door. The underling of the two scientist gave a rough tug at the boy's chain connected to his neck before he started walking towards the laboratory he's too familiar with.

Silence engulfed the whole trip.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open as a shor- *cough* man entered.

"You wanted to see me Erwin?"

"Yes, close the door and take a seat." The man did as he told and sat in front of his commander.

"Have you heard of Titan Shifter #007?" Erwin asked, placing his hands on his chin.

"I've heard of it once in a report somewhere, though I didn't really give much thought about it."

Erwin took a long breath before his serious demeanor appeared. "This 'Project Titan Shifter' is something that has been going on within the Military Police for quite a while. It started when the King demanded them to do something that will benefit in the defeat of titans. In the end, the military came up with the idea of creating human/titan hybrids that will has the physical makeup of a human yet have the ability to turn into a titan at will. Naturally, this was all done in secret as we only found out a couple days ago about this project when the double agent I sent a month ago finally understood the entire situation. "

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. "Hmph. I'm surprised that sorry excuse of a King even bothered with associating himself with titans. Let me guess. Those bastards grabbed a bunch of brats as lab rats from when Wall Maria was still intact and experimented on them. After six failed attempts, they finally succeeded in creating a hybrid." The man's eyes narrowed before continuing. "You want the Scouting Legion to be in possession of the subject."

"As expected of you to get the rest correct Levi." Erwin smiled. "But you're wrong on one matter."

The black haired man raised an eyebrow for him to continue. He ignored his instinct telling him this isn't going to end well.

"I want _you_ to be in charge of him."

He should've never agreed on coming to this meeting.

* * *

A/N: Oh gawd…I bet that sucked horribly right? Sorry if I made any characters OOC (except Eren cuz that's my intention), I know Mikasa was but that kinda intended too kay? Should I even continue this?...

Reviews & Positive Criticism (no bashing please I'm delicate)= Faster Update= More ereri moments~

See ya guise in the next chapter!~ Take care until then~ ;)

Bye biii~


End file.
